Lists and Jelly Beans
by coralie14
Summary: An incident occurs after a meeting of the gods. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone- I don't own Percy Jackson – Rick Riordan owns it.**

**This is my first fan fiction. I need to thank my sister Michele for being my Beta Reader and for introducing me to fan fiction. Hope you enjoy my story. For peace-love-writing for encouraging me to finally try to put my ideas into a story.**

Lists and Jelly Beans

"What's that" Poseidon asked Hades who had picked up a piece of paper in the throne room after a meeting with the other gods.

"It's a list. I noticed our sons with it during the meeting"

The meeting today was a special one. Some of the demi-gods had been invited to witness the meeting and spend time with their parents. However due to an unplanned interruption, it was now break time. All the other Gods and Demi-gods had left the room.

Hades started laughing as he handed the paper to Poseidon. "This explains a lot."

On top of the paper it read "The Gods Meeting Drinking Game with Jelly Beans".

Rules: Have a drink or a handful of jelly beans whenever a point below occurs. Winner is the last one not drunk or ill.

Poseidon joined Hades with his laughter. It did explain why the unplanned break had occurred. They both stopped laughing as they heard someone approach. Two boys entered the room arguing. One was small with black hair and dark eyes and wearing all black clothing. The other was tall with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a blue-green shirt, however an ugly brown stain down the front of him.

"It's not my fault- blame the game." the smaller of the two boys said.

"You… Threw…. Up…. On… Me." the taller one said.

"It was your idea!" shouted Nico throwing up his hands.

The two boys stopped short as they noticed the two powerful Gods in the room. They glanced nervously at each other as they noticed the list in Lord Poseidon's hand.

"Hello Dad, Lord Hades" Percy mumbled.

"Percy, Nico. Care to explain this?" Lord Poseidon said waving the list in the air. Percy and Nico knew they had to be careful. If they had read the list this could get painful. The Gods were known for their unpredictable nature, and one of the most temperamental Gods was in the room, they couldn't be sure what was going to happen.

"We… were expecting to be…. bored" Percy explained "At the meeting. We knew that we had to concentrate and we needed something that would keep our attention."

"SO YOU MADE A GAME OF OUR MEETING?" Hades yelled, as the two boys looked down at the ground, in embarrassment and fear.

"Umm…" Nico stuttered.

"We got the idea from a Star wars drinking game" Percy explained.

"If we promise not to play any more, can you not mention it to Zeus and the others?" Nico asked looking towards his father hopefully.

The two Gods looked at each other "Only if you don't mention this in future to Zeus?"

As the Gods left the room, taking the list, the two boys turned to each other.

"You know I won, don't you" asked Percy.

"Yeah, Sorry for being sick on you"

"That's Okay- we had to finish anyway. We ran out of jelly beans."

Nico and Percy followed their fathers out the door.

"I can't believe we went through a two kilo bag of Jelly beans already."

"So we will need a lot of bottles when we play" Posiedon whispered to Hades.

….…..Line Break…..

**The Gods Meeting Drinking Game with Jelly Beans.**

Rules: Have a drink or handful for jelly beans whenever a point below occurs. Winner is the last one not drunk or ill.

When Hades and Demeter discuss Persephone. (Two drinks for mention of kidnapping)

When Demeter mentions Cereal

When Poseidon and Athena insult each other (eg. Owl Head, Kelp Head etc)

When Hera mentions Zeus's affairs with Mortals

When Hera criticises Demi-gods (Two drinks if it is you, Thalia or Annabeth)

When the argument that Mother Rhea liked you best occurs.

When an argument over whether sea disaster or air disasters are better is started.

When Aphrodite checks her make-up

When Aphrodite flirts (Two drinks if it is anyone other than Hephaestus or Ares)

When Dionysus tries to have some wine or whines about not being able to have it. (Two drinks if he manages to do it)

When Dionysus whinges about being stuck at camp half blood

When Apollo says poetry (two drinks if it is good- NOT GONNA HAPPEN)

When Apollo calls Artemis Sis or little Sis.

When Artemis mentions boys and jackalopes in a sentence together.

When being thrown off Mount Olympia is mentioned

When Hermes pulls a practical joke

When Hermes checks his caduceus

When Ares pulls out a weapon

When someone is attacked by sacred animals, skeletons or doused in water or lightning

When Hades complains about the traffic in the underworld.

When Athena has to explain something

When Athena and Poseidon argue about Athens or Medusa.

Whenever it thunders.

When the meeting gets physical (Two drinks if Ares DOESN'T start it)

When Dionysus compliments demi-gods or satyrs (Two drinks if he gets their names right)

When Artemis says something positive about a boy (Two drinks) [Hey it may happen!]

When Poseidon or Athena agree with each other (Finish the bottle! Life as we know it will be about to change!)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I hope you like the second and final chapter of Lists and Jelly Beans.**

Chapter Two:

Poseidon had woken up with a killer headache in a room just off the throne room. He looked around. Hestia was sitting on a stool next to the door. She was quietly eating lollies out of a bag. Poseidon looked at Hades who was sitting next to him. Both gods put their heads in their hands. Their heads were pounding.

"Remind me again whose idea was this?" asked Poseidon.

"Yours," was the answer. Oh right thought Poseidon.

"You realise our sons are Evil, EVIL," whispered Hades except the last word. Both Gods were regretting playing the game. They both knew Hestia had been put in charge of looking after them. They were pleased about that as she was the one least likely to try to kill them.

* * *

><p>The game had started of fine, maybe too well. Zeus started the meeting with a clap of thunder. The usual arguments between the brothers had occurred. Who mother Rhea loved best had occurred early on in the meeting. (Both Hades and Poseidon still reckoned that Zeus was the favourite, he was the one she saved from being eaten).<p>

(2 drinks)

Poseidon and Zeus had also had the argument over which was better sea or air disaster. Hades had decided to have a say at this meeting and agreed with Poseidon. That had annoyed Zeus. He had made it thunder. Hades had gained some respect from Athena with his reasoning on why sea was better than sky (They are still talking about a sea disaster one hundred years after it happened).

(3 drinks)

Athena had insulted Poseidon many times during the meeting as he had to her. Kelp Head, Seaweed Brain, Owl Head, Smart Ass were all used. This had assisted big time for Hades and Poseidon in getting drunk. Athena and Poseidon argued about Athens and Medusa. Honestly, how long are they going to argue about these issues? Dose anyone at the meeting cares whether a salt water spring is useful. Athena had to explain again why salt water wasn't feasible for the Athenians. (Okay Poseidon may have played dumb so Athena would explain something. It did mean another drink).

(3 drinks for Athens and Medusa and explanation. About 25 drinks for insults)

Hades did have to remind Poseidon to drink at times when he was busy fighting with Athena. This was repaid when Demeter and Hades were fighting regarding Persephone. The usual arguments occurred, he kidnapped her beautiful daughter. He had then tricked her into marrying him now her daughter had to spend six months stuck in that hell hole called the Underworld, where nothing grows.

(6 drinks)

Dionysus had realised that Poseidon and Hades were drinking wine; he was a bloodhound when it came to wine and alcohol. Everyone else had realised when he began to whine about not being able to have any. He did try to sneak some wine but the older two sons of Kronos were very protective of their crates. He at one stage tried to get vines to attack the pair but he was soon doused in water and attacked by skeletons. They did become less aware of Dionysus attempts to obtain the wine as the meeting continued and they got drunker. Just before the meeting ended he did obtain a bottle from Poseidon.

(8 drinks)(2 for getting alcohol)

Dionysus also spent some time complaining about being stuck at camp half-blood. This started Hera on mentioning how her husband Zeus had affairs with mortals that resulted in demi-gods. She was especially angry at this meeting as she had caught Zeus fraternizing with a mortal the day before. She went on and on. She then got onto Zeus children to mortals especially Hercules and Thalia. She also began to criticise Thalia and Annabeth. (Athena was not happy with her views on her daughter). Dionysus did however compliment Annabeth, and he got her name right! Poseidon and Hades were rolling their eyes by then and drinking (they went through about two or three bottles of wine, during Hera and Dionysus complaints).

(14 drinks)

Both Hades and Poseidon never realised just how many times Aphrodite checked her makeup during a meeting until this day. She checked it at least once every ten minutes. Hermes was the same with checking his caduceus. Both Gods knew Demeter mentioned cereal often but couldn't believe how often she mentioned it. It felt like they were having a drink every minute (okay maybe an exaggeration).

(48 drinks)

Ares was getting bored in the meeting. He pulled out a gun and started to clean it. He started to go on about mortals and their wars. Hades got into the discussion complaining about the traffic in the underworld. Hades said that the mortals needed to stop fighting and give him time to clear some of the jams he had to deal with. Ares disagreed with Hades of course and pulled out a sword. He was ready to fight Hades. (It didn't take much to start a fight with Ares). Ares also got into a fight with Hephaestus, they argued over Aphrodite and the comment "at least mother didn't throw me off Mount Olympia" did come up.

(6 drinks)

During the meeting Aphrodite often mentioned love and she flirted with both Hephaestus (when she wanted something made) and Ares (when he attacked Hermes for pranking her). She also flirted with Hermes- it was part of the practical joke. She did manage to annoy both Poseidon and Athena by saying that their fighting was sexual tension. She was attacked by owls and her hairstyle and outfit was ruin by the water she was doused in. In the end Zeus had to step in to stop the fight, he do so by making it thunder. Aphrodite then flirted with Poseidon.

(9 drinks)

The twins Apollo and Artemis were fighting throughout the meeting. Apollo of course kept calling Artemis Sis or little sis. He just wouldn't stop. At times Hades thought he was trying to make her mad. Artemis said that she helped their mother during childbirth therefore she was older. Apollo said that she looked twelve and therefore as he looked older he was older. Apollo didn't stop until she shot an arrow or two at him. Zeus had to use thunder and lightning to stop them fighting. Apollo was also saying poetry throughout the meeting. None of the poems were good- they were all awful. Hermes and Poseidon couldn't understand how the god of poetry could be so BAD at it. They of course didn't get two drinks as there was No Good Poetry.

(15 drinks)

Hermes pulled a practical joke or two during the meeting. They were on Aphrodite- who was also good to prank- and Artemis. This and the Apollo incident made her mumble about boys and turning them into jackalopes. She got a scary look in her eyes as she stared at her brother and half-brother as if she was imagining turning them into jackalopes. (Her Uncles were a little wary of her when she had that look). She may have also pinned Hermes to the wall with arrows for playing the prank on her.

(4 drinks)

By this Hades and Poseidon were finding it hard to remain sitting upright. They were slurring their words. Hades turned to Poseidon and yelled at him to,

"Stop the earthquake."

"I'm not causing any," was the slurred reply. By now the pair of them was inebriated. Athena guessed what was occurring..

"You are playing a drinking game at a meeting. That is so disrespectful. You're drunk" she screamed at Poseidon.

"I agree with you, I'm drunk" slurred Poseidon who finished the bottle before passing out. Hades finished a bottle of wine before he screamed.

"Life as we know it is about to change" then he passed out.

* * *

><p>"How many bottles of wine did we go through?" asked Hades<p>

"37 bottles- each," said Poseidon "Good thing we took extra,"

Zeus and Hera stormed into the room. This made the two hungover Gods cringe. The thunder that clashed was too much for their pounding heads. All the Gods were angry. Some of them were upset that they had made a mockery of the meeting, (Zeus, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Demeter). Others were upset that they were not invited to join the game (Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares). Zeus had also decreed that they were not allowed to play the drinking game for millennia.

"Poseidon, Hades how dare you play a drinking game," Zeus yelled pulling his lightning bolt out. Hestia who had stood when her younger siblings had entered stepped in between the two groups.

"Brother they meant no harm. They promise not to play, as the others have, for millennia." She said quietly trying to defuse the situation. Poseidon and Hades both nodded. No one was hurt (except them).

"We swear on the River Styx that we won't play a drinking game at a meeting for millennia" both hang overed Gods said. Thunder sounded, Zeus seemed happier but still upset. Poseidon and Hades tuned out as Hestia took over at calming the king and queen. They left soon after.

"So, I guess I won the game" said Hades. Poseidon looked glum.

"Actually neither of you won," said Hestia as her two brothers looked at her in surprise.

"I won, I didn't get drunk like you two or throw up," she said holding up empty bags of jelly beans.

Poseidon looked like a goldfish opening and closing his mouth. Hades jaw had dropped to the ground. Hestia had to laugh.

"You didn't think I would write the list and not use it, did you?" she said as she skipped out of the room. Poseidon and Hades were in shock. Their sons had not written the list.

"Correction our sister is EVIL" said Hades. Poseidon nodded.

"EVIL".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did work out that you get four drinks out of a bottle of wine. I don't know how many Jelly Beans were required. Only one point from the list was not mentioned.<strong>

**Hope you liked. Please Review.**


End file.
